Graduation Woes
by Kendarrr
Summary: A graduating Quinn Fabray is summoned into Ms. Berry's classroom for a little graduation present between them. G!P Quinn & Teacher!Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by a photoset. If you haven't seen it, you're missing out. :P but anyways. this is written with my friend, Steph. she's freakin' awesome._

_enjoy~_

* * *

Quinn shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked down the halls of her high school one last time. She fiddled with the loose change at the bottom as her eyes scanned the empty halls.

So many memories flooded her mind as she neared the end. Her eyes fell on a familiar door at the end of the hallway. Her class with Rachel Berry.

She walked inside and found Rachel sitting on the edge of her desk, glasses just on the tip of her nose. "You wanted to see me Ms. Berry?"

Rachel saw Quinn in front of the doorway and smiled at the sight of her favourite student. "You're graduating." She said breathily, as she motioned for Quinn to come in and close the door. "Are you excited? You've always expressed your desire to get out of high school, and now it's coming true." Rachel smiled.

"I called you here because I see you in class, Quinn." Rachel's voice dropped into a lower octave, a smirk appearing on her lips. "I know you watch me, and I know you like it when I wear my skirts." At this, Rachel lifted her leg on the nearby table and hiked up her skirt, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. "Consider this as a graduation gift, Quinn." Rachel murmured.

Quinn walked slowly inside the door and closed it behind her just as Rachel had motioned for her to do. "I am excited. It's been a long four years." When she heard the drop in Rachel's voice, she felt her heart race.

"O-oh." she stammered out as Rachel lifted her leg and hiked her skirt up. "A graduation gift?" Quinn's eyes were glued to Rachel's thighs as she parted them slightly. "W-what do you mean?"

Quinn turned slightly to the side to hide her growing erection.

Rachel smirked to herself and kept her eyes on Quinn's. She liked the way Quinn stared at her thighs, so she slowly pulled up the fabric of her skirt and spread her legs farther, to show that she was not wearing any panties. "For you, my favourite student." Rachel said with a wink. "You're smart, Quinnie. I'm sure you know what I mean."

She reached for the front of Quinn's shirt and pulled her close, her manicured nails scratching down Quinn's torso, down to the seams of her pants. Rachel scraped her fingers against the growing bulge and smiled. "I know all about this, too. Why don't you show me?"

Quinn's hands were slightly trembling as Rachel's skirt rode even higher, her eyes falling on Rachel's clean shaven pussy. "Oh my God." she said in a low voice, her cock twitching in her pants.

When Rachel pulled her closer, Quinn put her hands on the desk on either side of Rachel's hips. Quinn groaned loudly as Rachel's fingers ran along the front of her pants. "H-how do you know..?"

"I see how hard you get for me." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, her fingers threading through pink and blonde locks. She pulled Quinn's beanie off her head and tossed it on one of the desks so she could easily grip her hair. "I see how hungry you look, how you fidget when I bend over in front of you." Rachel's lips grazed Quinn's cheek.

"Now, you get to have what you've always wanted." She husked as she nipped Quinn's earlobe. Rachel easily unbuttoned and unzipped Quinn's pants so that she could easily slip her hand in her boxers, where she felt Quinn's hardness pressing against her lower stomach. "Oh. You're so hard already."

Quinn tilted her head to the side and locked eyes with Rachel as she whispered into her ear. A soft groan left her lips as Rachel threaded her fingers through her hair. "You tease.."

She looked down and watched as Rachel unzipped her pants and slipped her hand into the small slit of her boxers. "I can't help it.." she leaned forward and grazed her lips against Rachel's pulse point, her hips moving into Rachel's hand for any form of contact.

Rachel shivered at the sensation of Quinn's warm lips against her neck. She curled her fingers around the hot, pulsating shaft of Quinn's cock and stroked her slowly, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. "You say you can't help it, but you're not doing anything. This is your gift, Quinn. I am your gift." Rachel said with a smirk.

With her free hand, Rachel pushed her cardigan off her body. She picked at every single button of her blouse to reveal her breasts encased in black lace cups. "Come on, Quinn." Rachel challenged, her mouth brushing against Quinn's. "Show me what you got."

Quinn's hips jumped as Rachel's hand wrapped around her cock. "Fuck, Rachel.." she listened to what Rachel was telling her, and could only feel her cock getting impossibly harder.

She pulled back and watched Rachel take her cardigan off before starting to unbutton her blouse. "Wow.." she took in the sight of Rachel's breasts and lowered her lips to her collarbone, teeth gently scraping the hollow.

Her lips traveled lower to the valley of her breasts, her tongue slowly laving the skin there. She pressed her hips into Rachel's stomach as she unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. Quinn looked up at Rachel and locked eyes with her as her tongue flattened against her left nipple before slowly dragging it up, feeling it harden under her tongue.

Rachel shivered at the first contact of Quinn's tongue against her skin, her free hand cupping the back of her neck to keep her close. "Fuck, yes..." She gasped, watching Quinn's pink tongue lick at her tanned skin. Rachel lifted her legs and wrapped them loosely around Quinn's waist, her hand on her cock still pumping her gently.

"Kiss me." Rachel breathed against Quinn's cheek. She leaned back and locked her eyes with her student, her lips tingling with anticipation.

Quinn lifted her head from Rachel's chest and looked into Rachel's deep brown eyes. She'd wanted to kiss Rachel for so long, and she was finally about to do it. Her hands moved up to Rachel's hips, her thumbs grazing the skin of her hips.

She lowered her head slowly until her lips connected softly with Rachel's. As soon as their lips touched, it was like a fire spreading throughout her body. She deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping inside her mouth.

Her hips slowly pumped into Rachel's hand as her tongue explored Rachel's mouth, tasting every inch of her.

Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, the taste of her tongue mingling with hers. She gripped the back of her head, the pink strands tight around her fingers. "Fuck, yes." Rachel breathed, her hand squeezing Quinn's shaft. She pulled back after a while and yanked Quinn's pants down to release her erection.

"Oh." Rachel gasped at the sight of Quinn's thick and pale length. She was bigger than she imagined, and it was no wonder that Quinn had a hard time keeping her erection hidden from Rachel. "I didn't expect you to be this... huge." Rachel remarked. She got off the table and fell to her knees, her hair still wrapped in a tight bun. Rachel parted her lips and slowly, while looking up at Quinn, took the leaking head into her mouth, and suckled softly.

Quinn moaned low as Rachel squeezed her shaft. She let out a slow breath when her erection was finally released from its confines. When Rachel mentioned how big she was, she blushed slightly. "I guess so.."

She watched as Rachel dropped to her knees in front of her, her cock twitching at the sight. She'd wanted this to happen for so long and now it finally was. Quinn watched the head of her cock enter Rachel's mouth and she used all the will she had not to thrust herself in further.

Rachel gripped Quinn's ass and took more of her length in her mouth. She reached down to massage her soft testicles. She tugged at them, and licked down to the base to take them in her mouth. However, she felt Quinn resisting her desire to fuck her throat and she couldn't have that. Rachel released her cock from her mouth and looked up at her. "You can fuck my face, you know." She said, almost innocently. "I don't have a gag reflex."

Quinn moaned as Rachel grabbed her ass and pulled her further into her mouth. "Wow.." she reached down and released Rachel's hair from its tight bun, her fingers threading through it. She let out a high pitched whimper as Rachel pulled away from her cock. Just seconds later, her cock twitched violently at what Rachel had just told her.

She gripped Rachel's hair and started to thrust into her mouth at a slow pace before slowly building it up until she was fucking her throat roughly.

Rachel scratched down Quinn's legs as she pumped into her throat. She felt the thick cockhead down to the back of her mouth, and it increased her arousal, that she felt her wetness slide down her thighs. Rachel reached into her skirt and fingered herself as Quinn gave her a rough throat-fucking.

"Mmmm, fuck..." Rachel pulled away and wiped the drool off her chin. She rose to her feet and kissed Quinn slowly. "Do you want to fuck me, Quinn?" She asked softly. "I want you to. I want to feel this," Rachel gripped Quinn's dick by the base. "I want to feel this inside me. Will you do that, baby? Fuck me against my desk so I can come hard for your big dick?"

Quinn's grip on Rachel's hair got tighter as her thrusts got rougher. When Rachel pulled away, she reached down and slowly stroked herself as she kissed Rachel back. "I have a plan for you first.." she whispered hotly into her ear. Quinn gripped Rachel's hips and turned her around. "I want you to put your elbows down on the desk and bend over."

Rachel groaned and did as Quinn asked, by pushing some of her belongings off the desk and placing both of her elbows against the desk. She stuck out her ass and looked back, her glasses falling to the edge of her nose. "What are you planning, Quinn?" She asked, her voice low and husky, filled with desire.

Quinn moaned when Rachel did exactly as she asked. Her eyes roamed all over Rachel's thighs and ass before taking a few steps closer. "Lift your skirt.." she said low.

Swallowing hard, Rachel reached back and hoisted her skirt over her bare ass. She blushed at the idea of Quinn staring at her so blatantly, but it aroused her all the same. With a groan, Rachel reached below and fingered her clit.

Quinn gripped her cock as Rachel lifted her shirt up and over her ass. She reached around and gripped Rachel's wrist, slamming back onto the table. "Do not touch yourself., do you understand me?" she pressed her entire body against Rachel's back, her cock brushing against her pussy as she did. "Answer me."

Rachel shuddered and cried out as Quinn yanked her hand back. The sensation of Quinn's hard cock brushing against her pussy made her arch slightly off the desk. "Y-yes!" She gasped out. "I-I won't touch myself... Please, Quinn..." Rachel gritted her teeth and pushed her ass back into Quinn's cock.

Quinn moved off of Rachel's body and ran her hand over Rachel's ass. "Such a perfect ass. I can see why you wear such tight skirts all the time." she moved her other hand to Rachel's other cheek and squeezed hard, kneading the soft flesh. "Or is it just to tease me?" she asked in a low whisper.

Rachel bit her lip and felt more of her wetness trickle down her thighs. She was dripping and it was getting uncomfortable. A gasp escaped her throat as Quinn groped her ass, her fists clenching around nothing as she pushed back harder into Quinn's dick. "Fuck... I wear them for you, Quinn." Rachel panted out.

Quinn smirked and brought her hand down against Rachel's ass, the sound resonating through the room. "Just for me?" she brought her other hand down on the other side of her ass even harder. "Just to tease me into coming inside my pants?" she gripped her ass again and spread her, her eyes taking in Rachel's dripping pussy.

She arched up sharply and nodded her head. "Y-yes!" She shrieked, the sting of Quinn's hand against her ass made her gush out come from her pussy. "Only for you, Quinn..." Rachel turned her head to watch Quinn spank her again, her pussy clenching around nothing as the strikes rung out. "Fuck... Please fuck me, I'm so wet..."

Quinn shook her head, knowing Rachel could see it. "Not yet." she dropped to her knees and pushed Rachel's legs further apart. She ran the tip of her tongue through Rachel's folds, tasting her for the first time. "Fuck.." she gripped the base of her cock and buried her face between Rachel's legs, her tongue slipping inside her.

"Oh my god..." Rachel gasped, and gripped the edge of the bed tightly at the sensation of Quinn's tongue against her folds. She reached back and fisted a handful of Quinn's hair as her tongue buried itself deeper into her dripping pussy. "Fuck yes, lick me." She panted. Her knees fell weak as Quinn tongued her deeper, pleasure wracking Rachel's petite frame. "More..."

Quinn pulled back completely when she felt Rachel's hands in her hair. "Didn't I tell you not to move?" she slapped Rachel's ass with all the force she had. "Put your hands on the desk and do not move." she accented the last few words with hard slaps to her ass, watching as her skin turned slightly red.

Rachel groaned and slumped against the desk once more. She gripped the edge as tightly as she could manage, her hips rearing at the harsh slaps Quinn dealt on her ass. "Oh my god..." She breathed, tears in the corners of her eyes but they were not of pain, but of pleasure. "Please.." Rachel begged weakly.

Quinn dropped completely to her knees and turned around so she was under Rachel. She licked once up Rachel's slit before gently taking her clit into her mouth. Her tongue laved slowly over the little nub before flicking over it rapidly with the tip of her tongue. She reached down and started to stroke her cock rapidly as she took in the taste of Rachel. She'd never tasted anything like it in her life, and she couldn't get enough.

Rachel's thighs trembled as Quinn lapped at her soaking pussy. But as Quinn licked away her wetness, she produced more, especially as she focused on her stiff clit. "Oh my god, Quinn..." Rachel gasped, her forehead slamming against the wooden surface of the desk. "That's it..." She had never been this wet before, and Quinn's tongue felt so good.

Quinn put her hands on Rachel's hips without removing her mouth from her clit and turned her around to sit up on the desk. She put one of Rachel's legs up on her shoulder, opening Rachel up even more for her tongue. She removed her mouth and kissed along Rachel's inner thigh.

She flattened her tongue on Rachel's entire pussy and licked up, gathering all her come on her tongue. "You taste so fucking amazing, Rachel." she looked up and locked eyes with Rachel as her lips latched onto her clit once more.

Rachel's nails dug into the desk as Quinn suckled harder on her clit. "Please..." She groaned. "I-I can't take much more, I'm going to come if you keep... With my clit... Fuck..." Rachel spoke in broken sentences, her thighs trembling harder against Quinn's cheek as she kept on licking her pussy.

Quinn hummed against Rachel's pussy. "I want to feel you come, Rachel. I want you to come all over my tongue. I wanna taste you." she spread Rachel's legs as wide as they could go and pushed her tongue inside Rachel's pussy, flicking it against her walls. She reached her free hand up and circled her clit in time with her thrusts.

At the push of Quinn's tongue and fingers around her twitching clit, Rachel fell apart in a gush. Her hips bucked into Quinn's waiting mouth, her pussy clenching around Quinn's skilled tongue. "Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel shrieked helplessly, her entire body shaking with the pleasure her student brought to her. "Oh my god... Fuck me now." Rachel panted.

Quinn moaned at the gush of fluids that filled her mouth as Rachel came. She couldn't describe the feeling of Rachel's walls clenching around her tongue. After a few more thrusts of her tongue, Quinn pulled away and lined her cock up with Rachel's entrance. She gripped Rachel's thighs and hooked her legs around her waist.

"You got it." she thrust forward once and sheathed herself completely inside Rachel's tight, hot pussy. "Oh my fucking God.."

Rachel wrapped her legs tightly around Quinn and cupped the back of her neck to pull her in for a slow kiss, as she thrust her big, pulsing cock inside her pussy. "Fuck, yes..." Rachel breathed heavily, her lips never leaving Quinn's. "Your cock is the biggest thing I've ever felt." She moaned, as she kissed down her student's neck. "It feels so fucking good inside me..."

She removed her glasses from her sweating face and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "Pound me, Quinn. Take me against this desk." Rachel growled and nipped at the underside of her ear. "Fuck me like how you've always wanted to fuck me."

Quinn groaned and thrust into Rachel at a slow pace to start with. She kissed her back and sped up her hips. "Your pussy is so fucking amazing, Rachel.. So tight.." When she felt Rachel's teeth on the underside of her ear, her hips set off. She pounded into Rachel, the sound of their skin meeting ringing through the room.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rachel shrieked, her arms and legs tightening around Quinn's frame as her cock pounded into her. "That's it, Quinn.." She husked, her mouth latching onto Quinn's earlobe. "God, you're so deep..." Rachel's nails dug into Quinn's clothed back, up to the nape of her neck and into her pink-coloured hair. "Harder." She ordered. "Make me feel your cock for days."

Quinn let out a high pitched whine as Rachel sucked her ear. "Oh God." her hips started to go impossibly faster as Rachel's hand roamed her back and up to her hair. When she heard Rachel ask for it harder, she slowed her thrusts just slightly, but increased how hard she was thrusting into her.

She reached her free hand down and pinched Rachel's clit before circling it rapidly. "Come all over my dick, Rachel. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to hear it."

At the hard thrusts of Quinn into her pussy, and her fingers on her clit, Rachel lost it once more. Her pussy muscles clenched hard around Quinn's thick cock. "Quinn!" Rachel screamed, her nails digging into Quinn's scalp. "Oh god, that's it..." She panted, her wetness soaking Quinn's thick shaft. "Now it's your turn." Rachel husked into Quinn's ear. "Shoot your come inside me. Fill me up."

Quinn groaned deeply as Rachel's pussy clamped down around her cock as she came. It was the most amazing feeling she'd ever felt in her life. "Fuck, Rachel.." she sped up her thrusts before bottoming out and coming deep inside Rachel's pussy. She buried her face in Rachel's neck as her cock twitched with every spurt of come that came from her.

"That's it, baby.." Rachel whispered as she stroked the small hairs on the nape of Quinn's neck, her hips twitching at every splash of come that Quinn spilled inside her pussy. "You feel so good..." She kissed along her jaw to her lips, and kissed her slowly.

They remained that way for a few minutes to catch their breaths. Rachel nuzzled the side of Quinn's neck, her fingers playing with Quinn's soft, pink hair. "You should get back. You still have to practice for your graduation ceremony." She was a bit sad that now, Quinn would be gone, moving on to better things, but as her teacher, Rachel was proud of her.

Rachel pushed her away gently and wiped their mixed come from in between her thighs. She slowly got dressed, finding her panties in a drawer in her desk where she tucked it for safekeeping.

Quinn licked her lips slowly and kissed Rachel back. She gently pulled out of Rachel and tucked her cock back into her pants. "But.." she said softly as she watched Rachel clean herself and reach for her pantied and get dressed.

She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say, so she decided to go for it. "I.. I don't.." she swallowed hard and pulled Rachel against her body tightly and kissed her with everything she had in her. "Don't go. I don't want to go."

Rachel was surprised, to say the least, when Quinn pulled her back in for a kiss that took her breath away. She held Quinn's shoulders and looked up at her with wide, coffee-coloured eyes. "But.." Rachel swallowed hard. "You have to, Quinn. You're going to get out of here, and you're going to college. You're going somewhere better." Rachel insisted.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "I can't let you go. Not after this." she rubbed up and down Rachel's back slowly, stopping just at the curve of her ass. "I want.." she started but stopped to peck the corners of Rachel's mouth before kissing her fully, just as passionately as before. "I want to be with you. We can't get in trouble for it, I don't go to school here anymore."

"But you're going to Yale." Rachel said, softly. She let her eyes flutter at Quinn's soft kisses against the corners of her mouth. "We're going to be far apart, Quinn. You're going to meet someone else after me, I'm sure. I'm just the teacher you had a crush on, and now you have to move on." She cupped Quinn's cheek and smiled sadly up at her. "You have to..." Rachel whispered.

Quinn shook her head. "I don't want to meet anyone else after you, Rachel.." she whispered softly against her lips. "You're not just a teacher that I had a crush on. Not to me." she took Rachel's hands and laced their fingers together. "Come with me." she searched Rachel's eyes. "Come with me." she said again with more confidence. "Please."

Rachel bit her lip, but kept her eyes on Quinn's features. "I can't, Quinn.. I can't just leave my job for you, as much as I want to. It's not that easy to find a teaching job anymore, and—" Rachel choked up on her words, and she took a deep, staggered breath. "I'm sorry."

Quinn felt tears springing to her eyes as Rachel started to deny going with her. "I can take care of us. I can do it." she was pleading with Rachel, trying to get her to agree. "I can get a job and we'll be fine."

She saw the tears form on Quinn's eyes, and Rachel immediately wiped them away as they fell. "You're going to be a student, Quinn. You have to study." She said softly, afraid that if she raised her voice, she would further break the young woman's heart. "And I'm a grown woman. I can't have you taking care of me. PIease understand."

"I can do both. I can handle it as long as I have you." Quinn couldn't help the fresh wave of tears that fell down her face as she felt Rachel slipping away from her. "Please."

Rachel shook her head. There was a time when she shared the same ideals as Quinn, but she grew out of it, and so she knew Quinn would grow out of her views as well. "You're being unreasonable." Rachel murmured, her lips caressing Quinn's jaw. "You're a bright girl, Quinn. I can't go with you to New Haven. I can't.." She took a deep breath. "I can't come with you and prevent you from living your life by being tied to me."

"I won't be tied like that. You think I'm some dumb eighteen year old high schooler that doesn't know what she wants in life. And you're right. I don't know what I want in life except for one thing. I want you. I want all of you." Quinn's eyes never left Rachel's as she spoke to get her point across. "I want to wake up to you every day, I want to go to sleep with you every night, cook you dinner, take you out on a date.. I want you. I love you."

Rachel took a step away from Quinn and averted her eyes once she finished speaking. "I can't." She repeated. "I shouldn't have done this." Rachel muttered, as she distanced herself from Quinn. Her favourite student, the girl that always made her smile. Rachel knew she had to leave Quinn; that she had to be ruthless and just break her heart, but she couldn't. "Quinn... Please. Don't make me say things we know I don't mean. Please. Go."

Quinn felt her heart shattering as Rachel backed away from her. She'd never felt like this before in her life. Everything hurt. Her head, her chest.. Everything. "Is it because of our age difference? Because I'm eighteen and you're twenty-five? Are you afraid it'll be frowned upon that we're together?" she said a little more heatedly than she meant to. "Don't tell me that it's for my own good. You can't tell me that you don't at least feel a little something for me. Don't lie, Rachel. I know when you lie. Your eyes shine when you lie."

"It is for your own good!" Rachel hissed, a scowl crossing her face. "You're young, Quinn. You're eighteen. People your age have the recovery rate of a paper cut when it comes to heartbreaks. This is just the start for you. But me? I'm not so idealistic anymore." Rachel watched Quinn, her eyes focused on hers. "I do care about you, Quinn. But I care more about your future."

Quinn felt the lump in her throat get larger as Rachel went on. "If you care about me, why are you making me feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest and stomped on?" she said quietly as she stepped closer to Rachel and ran her hands through her hair, letting it fall through her fingers just as Rachel was right now. "I won't have a future without you."

She pulled back from Rachel and took a few steps back. "I'll be nothing." she shoved her hands into her pockets and felt something she always kept with her at all times. She pulled it from her pocket and rubbed it with her thumb, the pad of her thumb moving along the dip. Quinn stepped forward again and opened Rachel's hand, pressing it into her palm. "Take this.." she said softly so her voice didn't break with emotion. "It'll remind you of me, if you even want to be."

Quinn closed Rachel's fingers around the small worry stone and kissed her lips one last time. She swallowed hard and walked out of the room, knowing she'll never be the same, nor heal from this heartbreak.

Rachel's fingers closed around the stone Quinn left into her hand as she left her alone in the classroom that would now forever remind her of what just transpired between them. She clutched the stone to her heart and dared not to look back, afraid that Quinn would really be gone.

And she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

_that was a sneak attack, wasn't it? oops._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, okay. I know the previous chapter was rude and uncalled for. But Steph (the co-author of this fic) and I fixed it. Reminder that this was written like an RP para, so if the POV switcharoos confuse you, it's because of that reason. Okay? Okay._**

**_This doesn't have sex (sadly), but the next chapter will. Aww yeah._**

* * *

Summer vacation had passed. Two of the longest months that Rachel had experienced finally came to a close. In those months, she came to understand that by driving Quinn away, she lost the greatest opportunity she ever had with love. She lost the pink-haired girl who looked at her with such unadulterated passion, that Rachel felt her knees weaken at the mere thought of it.

Rachel had been in New Haven for a week now, in her apartment where her dads helped her move in. She was due to start teaching in a high school—the closest she could find to Yale. It was just pure luck that they needed a music teacher, and Rachel was only too willing to offer her services.

It was the middle of September, two weeks after the start of classes. Rachel was terrified, but what with her condition, she couldn't let another moment pass without letting her know. Rachel tucked her phone and her keys into her pocket and got on her car to drive the ten minute distance to Yale University.

Once there, Rachel walked along the path that curled around the entire campus. As she walked, she thought intently about what she wanted to say to Quinn once she saw her.

After Quinn had left Rachel standing in that classroom, she was never the same. Her mood plummeted severely in all aspects. She knew she had to move on with life, but move on from Rachel? That just wasn't possible in her mind.

She thought about Rachel at every turn. When she was searching for an apartment to live in while she attended Yale, she looked for apartments that might suit both of them and not just Quinn herself. She found the perfect apartment just five minutes away from campus.

Once the summer was over and she started her classes, she still couldn't get Rachel Berry from her mind.

One morning after her first class, she was reading her notes as she walked down the path to the next building where her class was. She felt herself bump into someone, her papers scattering all over the ground. "I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more atten-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she looked up and locked eyes with none other than her former high school teacher and the object of her never ending affection. "Rachel?"

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed softly, as she froze mid-stoop to help her pick up her fallen books. She stood up straight and fought against the desire to cup Quinn's pale cheek and kiss her the way she dreamt about for the past two months. "I.. Hi." Rachel wrapped her arms around herself and feigned a smile towards her former student. "How are you?"

Quinn stood slowly and clenched her jaw tightly. She'd dreamed of this moment for two long months. Being face to face with Rachel again. She didn't expect to feel anger. "Why are you here?"

Rachel swallowed hard at the sight of Quinn's anger radiating from her gorgeous hazel eyes. She wanted so, so badly to smooth the way Quinn's jaw clenched. "I'm sorry to take you by surprise but.. I..." Rachel took a deep breath and looked around them, to find students and teachers moving, bustling. and distracting them. "Is there a place where we can talk? Privately?"

Quinn shoved her book into the sack across her shoulder, hanging down at her front. "Talk? Privately?" she huffed and shook her head. "Why do you want to talk to me privately?" she crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"Because I want to be alone with you." Rachel said softly. Quinn had every right to be angry at her, especially with the way they left things between them. "If that's too much to ask, I understand. But just for a few moments. Please." She reached to grip the sleeve of Quinn's shirt. "I need to tell you." Rachel said, her free hand wandering to her belly.

Quinn scoffed when Rachel asked to be alone with her. She started to consider it as Rachel gripped her shirt sleeve. "Tell me what? Why are you holding your stomach?" she started to panic slightly as thoughts ran through her head like a runaway train. "Rachel. Tell me. Now."

Rachel shook her head and held Quinn's shirt tighter. "No... I don't want to tell you here, in front of people. Quinn, please." She took a chance and buried her face against Quinn's chest, and took a deep breath. Quinn's scent remained the same, and it soothed her.

Quinn's breath hitched as Rachel gripped her tighter and buried into her chest. She swallowed hard and took Rachel's hand, pulling her towards her apartment. She knew it had to be something serious for Rachel to not want to do it in public.

Once they reached Quinn's apartment, she stood with Rachel in the kitchen. "Tell me."

Rachel took in the sight of Quinn's clean apartment and smiled to herself. She kept her hand on her belly and took a deep breath. "Look, I know I have no right to barge in on your life like this, and you don't have to take responsibility for anything." She locked her eyes with Quinn's and then glanced down to her belly. "I'm pregnant.. I just wanted you to know.. This baby is yours as well as mine, and if you don't.. If you don't want anything to do with it..." Tears welled in Rachel's eyes but she swallowed it all down immediately. "It's okay. I understand, but no matter what, I'm keeping it. Our baby..." Rachel's voice dropped to a low whisper, as she avoided Quinn's steady gaze.

Quinn's eyes searched Rachel's as she started to speak. She could feel her heart rate speeding up to the point she was sure it was going to beat right out of her chest. When she heard the word 'pregnant' she fell back against the counter, bracing herself with her hands. "Pregnant?"

She took a few slow, deep breaths to keep herself from passing out. "I.. Would you have shown up if you weren't pregnant?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "Before I found out, I looked for a teaching job in New Haven, as close to you as possible. Even as a temp, I would've... But when I found out about the baby, I took the job as a music teacher. I have my own apartment ten minutes away from here, so if you don't want to have this baby with me, you don't have to worry." Rachel took a furtive step closer to Quinn. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry I shocked you. But I needed to tell you, Quinn."

Quinn's jaw clenched again. "Two months without a word. Two months!" she nearly screamed at Rachel. "I was in fucking pieces for two months over you! I still am!" she started to pace the kitchen floor, her eyes cast down to the floor in thought. "Why did you wait so long?"

Rachel flinched as Quinn's voice rose, her hand flying to her belly and inside her pocket, where Quinn's worry stone, the one she gave to her on that day, sat. She never went anywhere without it. "I know... I'm sorry. But I wanted you to forget me. I wanted you to try, Quinn. I wanted to give you space."

Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel, her eyes softening when she noticed Rachel holding her stomach and her hand in her pocket. "How could I forget you Rachel?" she said softly. "I could never forget you." she took a few steps closer, but still kept her distance. "I didn't need space. I needed you."

Rachel took in the sight of Quinn. No more was her pink hair, but she still looked at her in the same way Rachel dreamt about at night. The love, the devotion... She felt her throat clench, and she fought away more tears. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I never wanted to tie you down to me. But... I know now that letting you go was a mistake." Rachel stepped closer, close enough for her to feel Quinn's warmth, but not enough to touch her. "Am I... Am I too late?" She asked weakly.

Quinn ran her hand through her hair and gripped it at the crown of her head. When Rachel stepped closer to her, her breath completely stopped. She looked down at Rachel and shoved her hands into her pockets to keep from touching her. "Even if you came five years from now, you wouldn't be too late.." she said barely above a whisper.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with her wide eyes, her hand never leaving her belly. "Really?" She asked, just as quietly. She took a step back. "A-about the baby... Like I said." Rachel swallowed hard and tried to smile. "You don't have to worry about her if you don't want to."

Quinn rubbed her thumb across the stone in her pocket as Rachel stepped back. "It's a her? How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't know for sure, but I feel like she is." Rachel smiled and rubbed her belly once more. "Even if he is actually a boy, it doesn't matter, because he would be ours." She paused and looked up at Quinn. "That is, if you want her to be ours... Yours and mine."

Quinn pulled her hands from her pockets and slipped her hands under Rachel's shirt to feel the bare skin of her stomach. "Ours." she looked into Rachel's eyes before dropping them back down to her stomach. "Our baby."

The sensation of Quinn's cool hands made Rachel shiver, her hands reaching out to grip her shoulders tightly. "Ours..." She whispered back, her smile unwavering. Rachel cupped the back of Quinn's neck and pressed her forehead against hers. She covered Quinn's hand with her own, her soft lips grazing Quinn's brow. "Do you have class?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn licked her lips slowly and looked at Rachel as she covered her hands with hers. When she felt Rachel's lips touching her forehead, her eyes closed slowly. "I can skip it. Why?"

"Quinn." Rachel said sternly. "You can't skip your classes. Your education is more important."

"I can ace it with my eyes closed, Rachel. Why?"

Rachel sighed and rested her forehead against Quinn's shoulder. "I want to be with you, like this. That's why." She murmured against the soft skin of Quinn's neck.

Quinn's body tensed, memories flooding her mind of where it ended when this happened before. "Rachel.."

Rachel swallowed hard when she felt Quinn tense, and so she moved away. "Or not." She mumbled. "I know I broke your heart back then. And by doing so, I broke my own in the process. But Quinn... I'm here to stay. For you. With you. But only if you want me." Rachel felt the back of her eyelids burn at the thought of being without Quinn, but she had to be strong for herself, and eventually for her baby.

Quinn relaxed when she saw tears in Rachel's eyes. "No." she stepped forward and ran her hands up Rachel's arms, up her shoulders and finally to the back of her neck. She let her fingers run along the nape of her neck before tangling into her hair. "No." she said again, leaning her head down and connecting their lips.

Rachel's breath hitched, as soon as she felt Quinn's gentle touch all over her arm and her neck. And when their lips touched, Rachel sobbed into Quinn's mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck to bring her closer. She wanted this for so long, and to finally have it once more, made Rachel feel as if she was floating in mid-air.

She buried her fingers in Quinn's blonde hair and deepened their kiss. She sucked on her bottom lip softly, before pulling back to look into Quinn's shimmering eyes. "Does this... Are we...?" Rachel swallowed hard and cursed her incapability to form proper sentences. "Do you love me again?"

Quinn pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Rachel's. "I never stopped loving you, Rachel." she rubbed Rachel's scalp gently with the tips of her fingers. "I always will."

"So you'll... You'll have this baby with me?" Rachel asked, her eyes gleaming and hopeful. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pecked her lips. "I love you too, Quinn." Rachel whispered.

Quinn nodded after Rachel pecked her lips. "I'll have the baby with you."

Rachel beamed up at Quinn and pulled her down by the neck for a kiss. "Do not think for one second that I'll ever leave you again." She murmured against Quinn's soft mouth. Now that she was with Quinn again, Rachel was far from afraid of what might happen in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohoho, another one! Again, written with Steph. There's another chapter for sure, so patience._

* * *

A few months have passed since that day when Rachel went to New Haven in hopes that Quinn would accept her, and now. Now they were sharing an apartment in preparation for the baby. It was November, the leaves have fallen off their branches, and Rachel was starting to feel the weight of the baby take its toll on her back and her feet. She ached, but one loving caress of her baby bump soothed her irritations away.

She looked around from her stoop on the couch, her feet propped up by pillows. Quinn was nowhere in sight, and Rachel knew exactly where she was. Rising with a soft grunt, Rachel walked to the spare bedroom, where Quinn was painting the walls of their baby's room. Rachel licked her lips at the sight of Quinn in nothing but a pair of black boxers—a gift for her on their third month anniversary. It was black with a gold star on the crotch as well as on the back, and a flaming 'Q' printed on the thigh.

Rachel was possessive like that. Sue her.

She crept behind Quinn who was contemplating the wall, her back facing Rachel. She snaked her arms around Quinn's waist, her palm grazing against the prominent bulge in her boxers, her baby bump pressing against Quinn's back. "Hey."

Quinn was standing in the spare bedroom of the apartment she shared with Rachel, looking over the wall. She wanted to add some designs, but she wasn't sure what to add. Her and Rachel had moved in together shortly after they reunited just a few months prior and she couldn't be happier.

She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest when she felt a hand on her crotch and the tip of a round belly pressing into her back. "Hi, baby." she turned around and put her hands on either side of her stomach. "And hello to you too, baby girl."

Rachel smiled at Quinn as she wrapped her arms around her slender neck. "Working hard again, I see. Don't you have homework to do?" Even as Quinn's girlfriend, she was still a teacher and was constantly worried about her education. Her hand never left the bulge in Quinn's boxers, as she slowly started to massage it to hardness.

Quinn shrugged. "I can fly through it." she looked down and watched Rachel's hand on her crotch. "And just exactly what do you think you're doing down there, Ms. Rachel Berry?"

Rachel shrugged and slipped her hand in the garter of Quinn's boxers so she could grip her thick cock by its base. "You're a smart woman, Quinn Fabray." She husked as she stroked up her length. "I'm sure you know exactly what a pregnant woman such as myself needs." She cupped Quinn's balls and squeezed them tightly.

Quinn smirked as Rachel's hand slipped inside her boxers. "A horny pregnant girlfriend. What more could I want?" she leaned her head down and captured Rachel's lips in a deep kiss. "Those hormones are in my favour, huh?"

Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn back, her free hand that was not wrapped around her dick wrapping around the back of Quinn's exposed neck. Rachel tugged at her pony tail a few times before pulling back, licking at the spit that connected their lips together. "I need this," She squeezed Quinn's cock. "Inside me. Now."

Quinn groaned when she felt Rachel's hand on her neck. "Maybe." she turned them around and pressed Rachel up against the dry wall on the opposite side of the room. She dropped to her knees and tugged Rachel's pants down along with her panties.

She kissed the underside of Rachel's belly before licking slowly through her slit, suckling on her clit.

Rachel threw her head back and pulled the band that held Quinn's pony tail together so she could bury her hands in thick, blonde hair. "Fuck yes, baby..." She moaned. She shivered at the feeling of Quinn's tongue against her clit, her sensitivity making her gush harder. Rachel ground her pussy into Quinn's mouth, her grip on her hair tightening.

Quinn moaned at the taste of Rachel on her tongue, slipping it lower to taste more of her. She moved back up to her clit and laved over it slowly. "You want my cock, baby?" she grazed her teeth along Rachel's clit.

"Mmhmm..." Rachel whimpered, her hips twitching at the feel of Quinn's sharp teeth on her clit. "Hurry, baby... I fucking need you."

Quinn stood up and tugged her boxers down just far enough to free her erection. She turned Rachel around and gently nudged her legs apart. Quinn kissed along Rachel's shoulders as her cock brushed against her entrance. "Tell me how bad you need me."

Leaning against the wall, Rachel stuck her ass out rutted against Quinn's hard cock. She shivered when she felt the tip against her folds, a small sob escaping her. "I need you to fill me up, baby." Rachel groaned, breathless. "Please... I need you to stretch me with your big, hard cock."

Quinn latched onto Rachel's neck, sucking roughly as she slowly slid inside Rachel. Once her hips were flush against Rachel's, she pulled almost completely out before slamming back into her.

Rachel screamed, her back curving sharply. Her insides were incredibly sensitive, and Quinn's roughness was making her pussy wetter than it already was. "Oh god, yes!" Rachel moaned, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. "Fuck me hard, Fabray. Make me feel your big dick inside me!"

Quinn reaches both of her hands around, slipping them under Rachel's shirt. She took Rachel's shirt completely off and cupped her breasts in her hands. She squeezed them gently, knowing how sensitive they were. "Fuck, baby.. You get tighter every time.." she licked the back of Rachel's neck at the same time as she pinched her nipples.

Rachel cried out and arched her back, pressing her breasts firmly into Quinn's hands. Her nipples were hard, and it sent a jolt of pleasure shooting through her body whenever Quinn pinched them. "Shit, that f-feels so good..." Rachel whimpered, as she pushed her ass back to meet Quinn's thrusts. "Fuck, fuck... That's it, baby. Harder!"

Quinn bit into the skin of Rachel's neck as she fucked her harder. "Take it, baby.." she moved one of her hands to Rachel's hips, bringing her back into her thrusts. "You're so fucking tight, Rachel." Quinn growled into her ear.

Rachel leaned against the wall and let Quinn fuck her against it as her pussy took the rough beating from her thick cock. "Yes, yes, yes..." Rachel panted, feeling her pussy tighten and throb. "Fuck—I'm coming!" She suddenly screamed, her orgasm taking her by surprise as she came all over Quinn's thick cock.

Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's walls clamping down around her cock. "That's it, baby.." she licked the shell of her ear. "You want my load, baby? Want me to come inside you?"

"Yes!" Rachel whimpered, her arm reaching back to wrap around Quinn's neck. "Please, baby... Fill my pussy up.." She gnawed on Quinn's ear, her breathy cries muffled against the skin of her jaw. "I want your thick load dripping down my pussy."

Quinn's thrusts sped up considerably as Rachel's hand came around to her neck. After a few more thrusts, she pushed in to the hilt and came deep inside Rachel's pussy. "Fuck! Rachel!" she bit hard on Rachel's neck as her cock twitched with each spurt of come that came from her.

Rachel shivered as she was filled up by Quinn's come. It coated her walls, making her feel warm and filled to the brim. She pushed Quinn away and fell to her knees, taking the head of Quinn's cock in her mouth to lick at the come that dribbled from the slit. Rachel tongued the eye of Quinn's dick until she was sure that she got every last drop, while most of it dripped down her thighs. "I'm not done with you yet." Rachel husked, her left hand cupping Quinn's balls as her right stroked her length. She flicked her tongue against the crown and felt it harden to her touch once again.

"I love how you're always ready to get up again, baby." Rachel purred, her hand slowing down on its ministrations. She licked the throbbing vein that pulsated and wrapped around Quinn's entire length before suckling on the head. Rachel ran her teeth against the spongy head, her eyes looking up innocently at Quinn.

Quinn let out a groan as Rachel fell to her knees in front of her. When she felt Rachel's mouth on her, her head dropped back to the wall with a dull thud. "Fuck, Rae.." she ran her hand through Rachel's hair as she got her hard again. "I'm always ready for you, baby."

Quinn's hips thrust slowly into Rachel's mouth as she sucked on the head of her cock. "Suck me, baby.. Please." she locked eyes with Rachel as she looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

Rachel pulled back from suckling the tip of Quinn's cock to press her puckered lips against the crown. "You want me to suck up all your come?" She asked, softly and innocently as she palmed Quinn's heavy balls. Rachel kissed down to the base, her tongue darting out to play with the soft sacs, before she sucked one into her mouth. Rachel pulled back with a pop, and then, immediately inhaled Quinn's dick down her throat. Her nose nuzzled against Quinn's lower stomach, her nails digging into her pale thighs.

Quinn's hip jerked out of her control as Rachel's tongue moved down to her balls. "Holy shit, Rae.." she gripped Rachel's hair tightly. She watched as Rachel moved her head away from her balls and took her cock all the way down her throat. "Yes.." Quinn moved her hips in and out of Rachel's mouth, moaning every time the head bumped the back of Rachel's throat.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, her throat making slick, wet noises as her cock rubbed against it. Rachel breathed through her nose and swallowed around the head of Quinn's cock. She pulled back with a pop, spit dribbling down her chin. "I want you to come in my mouth." Rachel husked as she jerked Quinn off rapidly, her spit and Quinn's precome making her shaft slick. "I want to taste you... I want to drink up all your come..."

Quinn gasped sharply as Rachel started to jack her off rapidly. "It's coming.." she kept her eyes on Rachel's rapidly moving hand. "Rach.." her hips moved with Rachel's hand before it started to twitch as she came all over Rachel's face and into her mouth.

Rachel moaned deeply as Quinn's hot come spattered all over her skin. Rachel made a show of swallowing the come that went into her mouth, before using her fingers to wipe away the rest. She popped the digits into her mouth and got up unsteadily, her hands on Quinn's shoulders to keep her balance. "Kiss me." She husked, yanking Quinn down by the neck for a slow, deep kiss. "Mmmm.. You taste so good.."

Quinn helped Rachel stand, placing her hands on her hips to keep her steady as she kissed her. "I think you taste much, much better." she smirked against Rachel's lips and kissed her again. "I love you." she whispered against her lips.

Rachel giggled against Quinn's mouth. "Mmm, I love you too." She murmured back, her fingers playing with the nape of Quinn's neck. "I'm so glad I'm having this baby with you." Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and pulled away. "Let's go get dressed and start painting."

Quinn smiled brightly and smacked Rachel's ass as she walked away from her to get dressed. "I only need boxers." she sent Rachel a wink and tugged up her boxers. "The very possessive boxers I might add."

Rachel licked her lips when Quinn pulled her boxers back up. "I like them on you." She said with a small smirk. "Shows you're mine." She squeezed Quinn's cock gently before walking out the door. "I need a shower, so I'll join you in a bit." Rachel looked back and threw a sly wink. "Feel free to join me, but if not... Get to work." She said, her tongue sticking out playfully.

Quinn raised her eyebrow as Rachel suggested she join her in the shower. "Uh huh." she went back over to the wall she was looking at earlier to make Rachel think she wasn't going to follow her. After a few minutes passed, she slipped out of the room and made her way to the bathroom. "I see a sexy lady in my shower."

Rachel was in the middle of washing and lathering her thick brown hair with shampoo when she heard footsteps right outside the door. Knowing it was Quinn, she smirked to herself and just kept washing her hair and combing her fingers through it. "I knew you couldn't resist me." She teased.

The shower was big enough for both of them, and Rachel didn't waste any time stripping Quinn of her clothes and pulling her under the spray with her. "Wash my back?" Rachel asked softly, as she gathered her hair to one side of her shoulder. She looked back at Quinn with a small smile playing at her lips.

Quinn smirked as Rachel started to strip her of her boxers and tank top. "Someone is eager." she got into the shower and pressed her body against Rachel's back. "I can definitely do that." she said low into her ear. Quinn grabbed the soap and washed Rachel's back slowly, gently massaging her shoulders.

Rachel closed her eyes as the warm water fell onto her body. She sighed and concentrated on Quinn's talented hands soothing the stresses of her body. Rachel leaned into her touch, moaning as she pressed against sore muscles. "Oh god, that's it... Right there."

Quinn smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck as she massaged Rachel's sore muscles.

Rachel groaned some more as Quinn's thumbs pressed against her shoulders. She slowly turned around and kissed Quinn beneath the stream of the water. "Thank you, baby." She murmured. "Want me to wash your back for you?"

Quinn moaned softly into the kiss and trailed down to her neck. "I think I'm clean. I wanna take care of you." She gently sucked Rachel's pulse point before helping her out of the shower. "I want to make sure you're perfectly fine." she said with a smirk as she helped Rachel dry off. After she'd done that, she led Rachel over to the bed and laid her down. "How about a massage?"

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn quickly. "You always take such good care of me." She sighed in contentment as she was dried off. Rachel lay on the bed and stretched out her arms with a soft groan. At Quinn's offer, she perked up. "I'd love one." Rachel grinned. "Do I lie on my side?"

Quinn nodded and positioned Rachel to where it'd be most comfortable for her. Once she'd done that, she started to work on Rachel's shoulders. "Let me know whether to go harder or softer, okay?" she kissed her shoulder before moving down her back.

"Li'l harder..." Rachel whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed completely at the knowledge of Quinn taking good care of her. She felt the way her shoulders loosened as Quinn eased the knots of her muscles. Rachel hissed at a particularly-sore spot, her body arching away from Quinn's hands. "I'm okay... Just... Keep going..." She mumbled sleepily.

Quinn went harder just as she asked before pulling away slightly as she hissed. "Okay." she went a little gentler on that sore spot. "You sound sleepy, baby."

Rachel bobbed her head lazily as her breathing started to deepen. "Feels good." She muttered. "You can stop now. I very much rather that you cuddle me instead." Rachel said; reaching back to wrap Quinn's arms around her body, their palms joined together on Rachel's baby bump, her eyes half-closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Quinn smiled and held Rachel from behind, her hands resting on Rachel's stomach. "Let me know if you need anything." she kissed the back of Rachel's neck before burying her face there and closing her eyes. "I love you."

* * *

_Not sure if you read my other stuff, but remember that Brittana fic? I had a spark of genius while waiting for the bus today and I decided I want to continue it just a little bit because there's a gaping plot thing that is just begging me to write about it. Anywho, it'll get done when it gets done, so. Again, patience. Huzzah._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Last chapter! Again, written with Steph theducksinthehat._**

* * *

Rachel winced as she rolled out of bed and waddled towards the living room. She only had a month left before the baby was due, and she couldn't wait to be able to see her toes once more. Rachel cradled her stomach and caressed the baby bump, that was actually more like a mountain now with a small smile. This was her baby—hers and Quinn's—and she just can't wait to meet her.

"Quinnnnnnn..." Rachel whined. "Help me."

"Rae?" Quinn looked up from the TV and put down the controller when she heard Rachel's voice. She got up and turned the corner to see her pregnant girlfriend waddling towards her. "What's wrong?"

Rachel pouted. "I'm horny and hungry and I just want bacon and I feel terrible because I want to get rid of this baby because it hurts!" She reached out to wrap her arms around Quinn. "And I can't even hug you properly because there's a planet separating us. This is _terrible."_

Quinn laughed and held Rachel as best she could, her arm cradling her lower back. "I never thought I'd hear you say you want to eat bacon." She pulled back and pecked her lips. "Don't blame that on me."

"But it _is_ your fault!" Rachel wailed, beating her fists against Quinn's chest weakly.

"Whoa, okay." She held Rachel's wrists gently. "No beating of the girlfriend."

"You made me pregnant with your cock and just..." Rachel cut herself off and squeezed the bulge in Quinn's sweatpants. "You know what? I want this more than bacon." The blonde's hips jumped up as her very pregnant girlfriend squeezed her through her pants.

"You started it, by the way, I'm just going to point that out."

"No!" Rachel argued, reaching into Quinn's pants to pull her cock out. She grasped her by the base and stroked slowly. "You don't get to point out anything because I'm carrying your baby." Rachel tugged Quinn to the kitchen and patted the kitchen counter right when she was about to retort. "Sit, and no arguing." Rachel said sternly with her teacher voice. Quinn's cock twitched at the stern tone in Rachel's voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. "Yes ma'am." Quinn remarked, lifting herself onto the counter and waited to see what Rachel would do.

Rachel tugged Quinn's pants to her knees and licked her lips at the sight of Quinn's pale cock. She rubbed the slit with the pad of her finger as Quinn watched, coaxing out a drop of precome from her. "This is my only craving, you know?" Rachel smirked and licked the crown. "If I didn't want this cock in my pussy so much, I'd suck on it all day." She licked from base to tip, her mouth latching onto Quinn's balls before releasing them with a pop. Quinn struggled to keep her hips still as Rachel licked the head. Her hands shot out and tangled in Rachel's hair as she sucked on her balls briefly. "_Fuck_, Rach.."

Rachel covered Quinn's balls with her saliva before sucking back on the head. She slowly took in Quinn's thick cock down her throat, choking slightly around the girth. Rachel hollowed her cheeks and looked up at Quinn, her eyes shining with undisguised lust, while Quinn gripped her hair tighter and moved her hips up into her mouth as she sucked hard on her cock. "That's it, baby.."

Releasing Quinn's dick with a pop, Rachel stroked her rapidly. "Inside me _now_, Quinn."

Quinn hopped off of the counter and turned Rachel around, bending her over slightly so she was comfortable. She tugged Rachel's panties down just enough so she could run the head of her cock through her folds. "You're already soaking, Rae." she leaned forward and kissed along her shoulder. She pushed into Rachel's soaking heat slowly, moaning at the tightness she felt around her cock.

Rachel's knuckles gripped the edge of the counter and pushed her ass out further. She squirmed and gasped as her pussy was stretched out. "Oh my god..." She whimpered, her pussy muscles convulsing around Quinn's dick. "Don't be so fucking slow. _Take_ me."

Quinn raised her eyebrow as Rachel pretty much growled at her. Never one to deny Rachel, Quinn's hips took off, pounding into her. "Like that?" she asked, grunting with each thrust into her.

"Yes!" Rachel screamed and clutched onto the kitchen counter so her baby bump wouldn't hit against the corner. "Just like that, baby... Pound me hard." She moaned deeply and clenched around Quinn's cock.

Quinn gripped her shoulder and brought her back roughly into her thrusts. "Yes.." she reached around and started circling her clit in time with her thrusts.

As soon as Quinn's fingers made contact with her clit, Rachel shivered and came hard, her come gushing out of her to coat Quinn's thick cock. "Oh my god..." Rachel slumped on the counter, her pussy muscles wringing Quinn's shaft. "Come inside me please... Need to feel your hot come.."

Quinn groaned when she felt Rachel clamping down around her cock. "That's it, baby.." she gripped her hips with both hands and pushed in to the hilt, coming deep inside her pussy. "Rachel!"

Rachel's knees trembled and she struggled to keep herself upright. "Oh wow..." Her entire body was thrumming from her orgasm. "Q-Quinn, help... I can't stand." She said with a breathless laugh.

Quinn held Rachel up and gently pulled out of her, tucking back into her pants. "I've got you, baby." she picked her up and carried her into the bedroom so she could lay down. Rachel released a soft sigh and kept her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck.

"Stay..." She whispered, her eyelids drooping. "And do that thing where you draw things on my belly. We both like it when you do that."

Quinn smiled and rolled Rachel onto her side so she'd be the most comfortable. She scooted down so she was face to face with Rachel's stomach. "Hi, baby girl." she kissed the swell of Rachel's belly. "I have an idea of what I want to draw today, I hope you like it." She splayed her hands on Rachel's stomach for a few seconds just to feel their baby moving inside her before drawing the face of a bear.

Rachel squirmed, the sensation of fingers on her stomach tickling her. She closed her eyes completely and simply enjoyed the way their baby girl moved and kicked in her stomach at the sensation of Quinn's touch. "I think she loves bears, baby."

"She better. They're awesome." Quinn finished drawing the bear and looked up at Rachel. "Tell me what to draw now."

"Hmmm..." Rachel hummed and buried her fingers in Quinn's hair. "You should draw us. As a family." She cracked her eyes open and smiled lazily at Quinn. "She'll be one lucky baby, you know." Rachel whispered. "She'll have two moms that love each other and love her so much."

Quinn hummed at the feeling of Rachel's fingers in her hair. "Mmhmm." she started drawing and nodded. "She'll be very lucky. And spoiled." she laughed and rested her head on the mattress as she drew.

"You better not spoil her, Quinn Fabray." Rachel murmured, eyes still closed. "That's child-rearing rule number one."

"I can spoil her if I want."

Rachel huffed. "Well clearly you didn't read the parenting textbooks I gave you."

"I did, but that doesn't mean I can't spoil her to an extent."

"Oh good." Rachel smiled and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "I can't wait to meet her."

"We will soon. You though." she moved up. "Need to sleep." she kissed all over Rachel's face, ending at her lips. "Rest."

"Mm'kay.." Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn back.

* * *

It has been a week since the baby's supposed due date, and Rachel was losing her patience. She was pacing along the living room in frustration, sweat breaking out on her brow. "Why won't she leave my belly?" Rachel demanded to no one in particular as she rubbed her bump. "I know it's warm and comfy in there, angel. But don't you want to meet your mommies?" Rachel groaned.

Quinn walked up and rubbed the underside of her belly. "Maybe she doesn't wanna come out." she shrugged and sat up on the counter. "I mean, it's bound to be a comfy place. Being carried around all day in a nice squishy water bed."

"That's what I just said." Rachel mumbled in frustration. She bounced and rubbed her stomach in circles. "Did you go online like I asked? What did they say to get this baby _out of me!_" Rachel growled, throwing her head back to shout angrily at the ceiling.

Quinn nodded. "I did. It said sex is a good way to because it releases prostaglandins."

"Then why aren't you sexing me yet?" Rachel demanded.

Quinn laughed and hopped off of the counter. "Bend over then."

"You're losing your romantic side, Quinn Fabray." Rachel huffed. "You're not even going to make out with me first?"

Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel against her, dipping her down a little and connecting their lips in a deep passionate kiss. "How's that for romance?"

Rachel licked her lips and smiled. "Do it again. Kiss me some more."

Quinn pulled Rachel up and kissed her again, her tongue running along her bottom lip. Rachel shivered and curled her arms around Quinn's neck, short moans escaping her throat. She scratched down Quinn's pale neck and down to her back. Rachel reached down to tug Quinn's pants off her hips, smirking against her mouth when she felt Quinn's rock hard cock. "Always so ready to stick this inside me, hmm?"

Quinn groaned against Rachel's lips and nodded. "I'm always ready for you." she grinned and turned Rachel around, her fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties and pulling them all the way down. She gripped the base of her cock and pushed inside. Rachel moaned and released a breath. She reached back to curl her arm around Quinn's neck, her mouth latching onto Quinn's jaw.

"You know how I like it, baby." Rachel husked seductively against Quinn's ear, her tongue peeking out to trace the shell. "I like it _hard and fast_... Are you going to give me what I want?' She smirked and clenched her pussy around Quinn's cock.

Quinn moaned at Rachel's words. "Believe me, I know how you like it." She smirked and started pounding into her pussy. Rachel screamed and gripped the back of Quinn's neck tightly, her jaw dropping in pleasure.

"Right there... Pound that cock into me." Rachel mumbled incoherently. "I-I'm going to come already, Quinn." She moaned as Quinn reached down and rubbed her clit in rapid circles, murmuring in her ear: "Do it, baby."

It took a few more thrusts before Rachel cried sharply and came, screaming Quinn's name. She collapsed forward, breathing raggedly. As Rachel tried to catch her breath, she felt warm fluid trickle down her leg. She glanced down and saw a puddle of liquid on the floor. "Quinn... I-I think my water broke?"

Quinn was just about to come when she felt a rush of fluid. "Oh shit." she pulled out quickly and tucked her erection into her jeans. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." she grabbed her keys and pulled Rachel to the car. "Hospital."

It was a good thing that Rachel was still in the haze of her orgasm, or else she would be panicking as well. She followed Quinn to the car and just sat on the seat, cradling her stomach. "Oh no, you didn't come yet!"

"_That's_ what you're worried about?"

"Well..." Rachel glanced back down to her stomach. "I guess I should be worried about the baby. …Quinn, I'm having the baby!"

"I'm glad we're on the same page now." Quinn huffed and pulled up to the hospital and walked her in, getting her into a wheelchair. "She's having a baby, can we get some help?"

After that, it was a flurry of activity. It took quite a lot of screaming, pushing, tears, and cursing until their baby girl was finally born. Rachel fell back on the bed in relief, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. "Oh my god, she's so beautiful." She whispered in awe at the tiny, wailing angel that was being wrapped up in blankets. Rachel looked up at Quinn and beamed up at her. "We have a baby girl, Quinn..."

Quinn was terrified through the whole birth. She kept pacing the floor until she heard the cries of her baby girl. She walked over to the bed and looked down at the bundle in Rachel's arms. "Oh my God.." tears sprang to Quinn's eyes when she took in the little girl's features. She was the spitting image of Rachel save for her eyes. They were a perfect match to her own bright hazel. "She's perfect."

* * *

After a few days, Rachel and baby Alice finally get to go home. With their little angel wrapped up with the softest blankets, Rachel rocked her to and fro as she sang softly. She nuzzled Alice's cute nose and smiled down at her. "I'm so glad you're here now." Rachel whispered as Alice's tiny fist curled around her finger. "Watch out for your mommy, okay? She's going to spoil you so much..."

Quinn walked into the nursery and watched Rachel with Alice. "You two are adorable, you know that?" she stepped in and sat on the floor in front of them. "And I heard that, by the way. You better let me spoil you some."

Giggling, Rachel kissed the top of Alice's forehead. "That's up to her." She looked up at Quinn and smiled at her. "Hold her?"

Quinn nodded and took Alice from Rachel, cuddling her to her chest. "Hey, baby girl."

The sight before her eyes melted Rachel's heart, as she scooted to sit beside Quinn. She rested her head on the crook of her shoulder and kissed her quickly. "She's so gorgeous... Especially with those eyes."

"Mmhmm. I love that she looks like you. She'll be a heartbreaker for sure."

"No dating until you're twenty-five, lady." Rachel cooed, kissing Alice's knuckles.

"Don't listen to her, she's kinda crazy."

Rachel nudged Quinn's ribs. "Don't say things like that to my daughter."

"She's my daughter too." Quinn said with a pout.

"Yeah, but you didn't carry her in your womb for nine months." Rachel laughed and kissed Quinn's nose. "Just kidding, of course she's your precious baby girl as much as mine." She held out her finger and Alice immediately wrapped her tiny fist around it. "Have I thanked you yet for giving me such a perfect baby?" Rachel asked, her voice thick with emotion. "Because I am. So grateful." She smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek lightly. "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and turned her head to capture Rachel's lips. "I love you, too, Rach." Once Alice had fallen asleep, she stood and put her in her crib. She took a deep breath and pulled Rachel to sit in her chair as she got down on her knee in front of her.

"I love you more than anything on this planet, Rachel. I can't believe I have you after the struggles we've been through. When you left that day back at the high school, I didn't think I could ever love anyone again. You were it for me and I knew it no matter what the age difference was. When you found me again, I was in a few million pieces that I knew weren't going to go back together, but you did that for me." she pulled a small red box out of her pocket and opened it to reveal a pink diamond ring.

"I want to make you my wife, Rachel Berry. That is, if you'll have me." she looked up into Rachel's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

By then, Rachel was crying freely now. Her cheeks were soaked with tears, but she was beaming, radiating with happiness. "Yes." She stated, as simple as that, as if there was nothing left to say. "Of course, Quinn. You're the love of my life. It was a mistake letting you go once, so I'm never letting you go. Ever. Again." Rachel accentuated the words with a kiss to Quinn's lips, pulling her up for a deeper kiss. She cupped either side of Quinn's face and pressed her forehead to hers.

Rachel glanced down at the ring and smiled at its beauty. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful." She pecked Quinn a few more times. "Put it on me?"

Quinn smiled brightly and kissed her back. "Of course." she took the ring out of the box and slid it on Rachel's finger. "Perfect fit."

Rachel admired the ring for a few moments before locking her fingers with Quinn. "Do you want to know a secret?" She asked, reaching into her pocket and flipping open a small velvet box. Inside it was a ring with an emerald shimmering in its centre. "I was going to ask you to marry me too." Rachel plucked the ring out of its box and kissed the knuckle of Quinn's finger. "I chose an emerald because it matches your eyes. And Alice's."

She slipped the ring on Quinn's finger and smiled at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm so, so in love with you, Quinn Fabray..."

Quinn looked down at the ring and smiled. "It's gorgeous, baby.." she watched as Rachel slid it on her finger. "It does." she wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and kissed her slowly. "I love you with everything I have, Rachel Berry. Soon to be Fabray."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Are we going to hyphenate our names? Because if we are, I think Berry-Fabray sounds fantastic."

"Why not Fabray?"

"I'm a teacher, Quinn. If I suddenly changed my name, the students will have a hard time getting used to it. Why not Berry-Fabray?"

"Why can't it be Fabray-Berry?"

Rachel huffed and dropped Quinn's hands on her lap. "It's in alphabetical order if it's Berry-Fabray."

"But.."

"But nothing?" Rachel kissed Quinn's mouth and tugged her bottom lip with her teeth. "No more arguments from you. We should let Alice sleep while you take me to bed." She said, straddling Quinn's lap.

Quinn hummed softly as Rachel kissed her. "Fine." she gripped Rachel's thighs and lifted her up and over to the bed. "As you wish."


End file.
